


At The Gold Saucer

by lagunasfaeries



Series: Melusina Kresnik Learns To Be Human [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, In which the Gold Saucer is a huge resort, and Thancred rents a room for the night, and of course this is AU because I just want my boy to fuck, its Thancred and a hotel room y'all should already know what's gonna happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunasfaeries/pseuds/lagunasfaeries
Summary: In which Thancred learns that Melusina isn't as innocent as he'd assumed.
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Warrior of Light
Series: Melusina Kresnik Learns To Be Human [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540750
Kudos: 6





	At The Gold Saucer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back… with another installment in this series! I just want Thancred to have an adorable GF ok

Some nights after the evening of that fateful ball, Thancred felt that- in light of a culmination of life events- he could use a little time at the Gold Saucer to unwind. Life could be stressful, and he suspected that- no matter how long he lived- it'd never stop being so, but it certainly helped to have a paradise of diversion not very far from home. 

In a stroke of genius, he'd invited Melusina along, so that she may discover the wonders of the place. She'd never heard of it at all, and learning this, Thancred silently vowed that he wouldn't rest until she was having fun. After all, she'd been stressed, as well. She'd been studying hard, but her lessons were becoming more and more difficult, and she had been mentally exhausted the past few times he'd come to visit her. And so, today, he'd advised her to dress in some of her cutest clothes (and thought upon laying eyes on her that she'd easily accomplished that), and brought her to the airship's landing. Since then, her eyes had been obediently closed. 

"How much longer must I keep my eyes closed?" she asked. "I'm beginning to feel quite vulnerable this way, and it worries me." 

"Worry not. We're almost to the point where you'll get a perfect view..." Thancred looked out over the airship's banisters. "Ah, there it is! Open your eyes!"

Melusina's eyes lit up with wonder at the sight of the Gold Saucer, with all its fantastical lights and displays. The closer the airship drew, the more excited she became, hoping the interior of this place was as exciting as the outside. 

"It's so pretty! So pretty! I can't wait to be within it!" She clapped her hands joyfully, as Thancred smiled at her actions. 

_Her amusement is almost childlike... but, my, is she certainly a woman. Those alluring curves won't permit me to forget that..._

When the airship landed, Thancred handed both their bags over, asking the valet to sit them in their room for the night. If she'd have been paying attention, Melusina may have asked about this; however, she was too occupied with the nearby games of Triple Triad to have noticed anything else. 

"Ah, Triple Triad?" asked Thancred. "A game I've yet to become terribly proficient at, although that may be due to the fact that I do not possess any good cards. I did meet a gentleman here once, clad in black leather, who had the most remarkable deck anyone had ever witnessed here..." 

"It's certainly the most exciting card game I've ever seen. In an instant, one's standing may change..." Melusina was captivated. "But I don't believe I'd be very good at it. It looks as though it requires more wit than I possess. What other games are here, Thancred? Are they all so exciting?" 

He chuckled. "Allow me to show you." 

And so Thancred took Melusina on a tour of the wonders of the Gold Saucer. She was surprisingly quite good at mahjong, and then marveled at the events on the main stage for a couple of hours. After watching a fashion show, they walked around a bit aimlessly, admiring the buzzing activity in every corridor. 

"It's-" Melusina started, before her stomach growled. 

"Might be as though you're hungry, hm?" Thancred smirked. 

"...perhaps a bit," replied Melusina sheepishly. 

"Fortunately, a large part of the Gold Saucer's appeal is their immaculate dishes. The restaurant is this way. What exactly do you fancy today?"

"I don't know. Something tasty?" 

The pair walked into the dining area, and were immediately seated by a waitress wearing a bunny suit. Upon Thancred's request to "surprise them," the waitress set off to alert the kitchen, but not before placing a plate of chips and salsa on the table. 

"Pretty!" Melusina said, marveling at the flower garnishing the salsa, before putting it in her mouth and eating it. 

"You do know that was a garnish?" asked Thancred. "As in, not part of the dish?" 

"Don't be silly, Thancred. Why would one put something on the plate if it's not meant to be eaten?" Melusina hummed, scooping some salsa onto a chip. "It was a delicious flower. Complements the salsa quite well!"

She's so sure of herself, despite how wrong she is. It's quite endearing. 

Thancred placed his arm around Melusina's waist, pulling her close and kissing her temple. "I've missed you, Melusina. Though I've visited you thrice this past month, you were so tired and defeated from all your studying- not as full of life as I've come to know you to be." 

"Perhaps so." Melusina nodded. "It is... quite nice to see you as well, and to have a break from my studies. Thank you for inviting me!" 

The food arrived then- delectable steaks with plump, juicy shrimp- and Thancred learned of Melusina's nonexistent table manners the hard way: by looking on in horror as she picked up the steak with both hands and bit into it. 

"What's wrong?" she asked after a while, her mouth full. 

_How can such a beautiful woman have such atrocious table manners?! _

"...we could go soon, right?" is what he said in reply. 

"Where shall we go next, what's next?" asked Melusina, as excited as a child as they departed the restaurant. 

"Hold on, there. The attractions aren't going anywhere." Thancred grabbed her by the hand, slowing her down. "I do believe a chocobo race will be starting soon. Might you want to see it?"

"Yes, please!" Melusina nodded. "Chocobos are always so majestic, so seeing them race sounds grand indeed!" 

"We'll make our way there, then." 

Melusina was a little confused when Thancred continued to hold her hand, but silenced her feelings, for he had never been able to show affection to her in public before. She quite liked the idea of being shown off, and if it were possible in any place, it'd be the Gold Saucer, where naught mattered but diversion and good fortune. 

Arriving at the area where chocobo racing could be watched, Melusina put her elbows on the banister, examining the racetrack. She mumbled a bit, not minding Thancred, more saying what was on her mind. 

"You're adorable." Thancred wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her another soft kiss on her temple. "I'm keeping this hold on you so that you might not fly off with excitement when the race begins."

_ Being able to be in contact with her form this way is an added plus to be sure. _

"Oh, Thancred. I don't get _that_ excited." Melusina giggled, but wasn't in the slightest objecting to Thancred holding her so. She could remain in his strong arms like this for hours more... 

When the race was over, and Melusina was still visibly excited due to the thrill of it, Thancred had a bit of a time pointing out to her that it was nearing midnight and that they should be retiring to their hotel room. She wanted to stay up all night and continue to explore the wonders of this place, but Thancred knew her well enough to know she didn't actually have the stamina to do so, and would likely fall asleep at one of the card tables if he left her to stay out too late. But she was a persistent one when it came to getting what she wanted, and the situation ended in Thancred having to carry her to the lift. 

"You didn't have to carry me," she mumbled while they were on the lift, her face buried in Thancred's neck. 

"I'm inclined to believe differently." 

"Of course." Thancred could somehow tell she was pouting. 

Exiting the elevator, Thancred put Melusina back on the ground, but kept a firm hold on her so she wouldn't squirm loose. She wanted to complain, maybe... but a larger part of her relished in his dominating hold on her- so strong, and with barely any effort...

Although the room wasn't the biggest, it was beautifully decorated in the Gold Saucer's style, and the large window on the far end gave a gorgeous view of the events going on. Melusina practically affixed herself to it, watching- amazed- as everyone present continued to enjoy themselves. 

Thancred watched her as he pulled off his shirt to get changed into his sleepwear, surveying her figure as she continued to look out of the window. Was now the best time to proposition her with a good time? He genuinely cared for her, and was concerned that he'd drive her away if his advances were too sudden- but she had been much too alluring tonight for him to ignore the mounting desires within him completely. 

"Melusi...na." She'd turned around before he could finish calling her name, and she stood- frozen, perhaps mystified- at the figure in front of her. She wordlessesly narrowed the gap between them, her hands reaching out to curiously explore the crevices and folds of Thancred's bare chest. She then smiled, or perhaps smirked, before her hands met at the back of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss- something he'd be out of his mind to object to, in his current state of mind. 

As the kiss became more passionate, more urgent, Thancred gently steered her toward the bed in the room. The kiss was interrupted for a moment as Melusina reached for the hem of her dress; Thancred helped her pull it over her head, her blue curls falling over her shoulders like poetry. 

The bed was placed on a tiered platform about four inches high; Thancred hadn't noticed this, and promptly, as he attempted to gently push Melusina onto it, the room filled with a resounding thud from her ankle smacking right into it. She missed the bed because of this, narrowly, and Thancred had to rush to catch her before placing her on the bed. 

She was embarrassed, but could only laugh. 

"You must be careful! I'm small!" she said, giggling. 

"I hadn't noticed it was there!" he replied in defense. "I'll endeavor to be more cautious, in the future."

"It's quite all right." Melusina smiled, before pulling him down with her, their kisses resuming as he joined her on the bed, his knees on either side of her. Thancred's fingers traced her porcelain skin with the utmost gentleness, carefully lifting her up just enough to find the clasps for her bra. It popped loose after a bit of fidgeting, and a soft, residual "ah," left his lips as her breasts sprung free- she either didn't hear, or pretended to not notice.

As Thancred continued to place gentle kisses upon Melusina's neck, his hand gently cupped one of her breasts- he noticed the barely audible gasp from her, and smirked. He continued to caress her, teasing her nipples, garnering occasional, louder gasps of pleasure from her throat. 

When he backed away, he noticed a considerable blush had formed upon her features- and she smiled, a bit timidly, as one of her hands found his chest again. 

He leaned in close, so close their noses brushed against one another. "You're beautiful," he whispered, before initiating another kiss. 

Melusina smiled, within their kiss, clearly hearing the compliment; she couldn't recall ever being called beautiful before, and the word sent a small, pleasing shiver up her spine. Instinctively, her legs curled at Thancred's sides, giving him further access to the feminine parts of her body, if he so wished- and, judging by the gentle touch of one of his hands trailing down to her underwear, he did indeed. 

Thancred quite enjoyed the tiny moans that were lost within Melusina's own mouth as he continued his machinations between her legs. As they finally separated for air, the breath released from her throat was heavy, as she panted, trying to take in as much air as possible. That alluring blush was still on her face- perhaps even deeper now- Thancred smirked, feeling satisfied with how disheveled she seemed already, her blue hair messy from the gentle pulls he'd been orchestrating this whole time. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you this aroused," he said then. 

"I don't think I've ever been," Melusina shook her head. "My, is the experience different when there's someone else stimulating me..." 

"Oh." Thancred had assumed her so innocent that he'd never thought she'd explore herself that way- but he was, at least in this aspect, glad to be wrong. 

"I quite like it." Melusina smiled again, lifting her legs, and folding them around Thancred's waist. "Shall we continue?" 

"Of course, my sweet."

_

The next morning, Thancred lay awake in the bed, mired in his thoughts. 

_I can't believe I couldn't do it… I always can, and yet-_

"Good morning, Thancred!" He was distracted by Melusina latching onto his back, wrapping her arms around him. "Did you sleep well?" 

"I didn't."

"Oh…" The word lingered on Melusina's lips, until she could recall what humans usually said in these instances. "Is there something which bothers you?"

"Were you not satisfied, Melusina?"

"Hm? Do you mean last night? I was quite satisfied." Melusina nodded, her head still snuggled up to Thancred's back, her hair tickling him. "Why would you ask such a thing?" 

"Then, why didn't you…" Thancred sighed. "I feel so inadequate. With a maiden who has only felt the touch of her own, I wasn't skilled enough to exhaust your desires."

"Oh, is that what bothers you?" asked Melusina. "I don't understand. Humans all prefer different actions when mating, I've read. How would you know how best to make me reach my limits, when we'd never spoken of that?" 

"That's never stopped me before."

"Hasn't it? How strange…" Melusina frowned. "We should confer about this, Thancred. And then, if you are so inclined… we can have you try again, hm?" 

Thancred smirked, before turning, and scooping the tiny Hyuran woman into his arms. "Perish the thought of doing anything but." 

A small sound of excitement escaped Melusina's lips, before the two shared a gentle, but passionate kiss.


End file.
